


Captain

by sevngsvng



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Filmed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngsvng/pseuds/sevngsvng
Summary: Chan didn’t think much of it, at first. He’s a patient person, after all, so how hard could some delayed gratification be?Very hard. Pun intended.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068296
Kudos: 68





	Captain

Chan didn’t think much of it, at first. He’s a patient person, after all, so how hard could some delayed gratification be? 

Very hard. Pun intended. 

He’s naked, flat on his back on the bed, neck supported by pillows and hands gripping the slats of the headboard. 

Felix sits between his spread legs, still fully clothed. It’s rare that they have a scene in which both of them get off, and this one is Chan’s turn. Less than a week ago, Chan was fisting Felix open on this very bed, watching him writhe and cry louder than he ever had on his cock. 

The tripod and camera off to the side of the bed, in the perfect position to capture Chan from elbows to knees, will give him more than enough fuel for later. If Chan is lucky he’ll share the footage. 

“Tell me your safewords.” Felix’s voice is low; a shiver runs down Chan’s spine. 

“Green for good to go, yellow to slow down and check in, and red to end the scene.”

“Good, thank you. Mine are the same. If you find yourself unable to talk for whatever reason, how do you tap out?” 

Chan knocks three times on the headboard before obediently grabbing hold of it again. Felix nods in approval. 

“Thank you.” 

It’s a routine they’ve had since their first scene, and it brings Chan into the right headspace like nothing else. He’s always obedient, but being able to obey the first few commands almost exclusively on muscle memory makes the transition to unquestioning compliance. 

Felix leans forward, eyes dark. His mouth is open slightly, reminiscent of a stalking jaguar. Chan’s been compared to a capybara before ⎼ it’s often joked that he’s friend-shaped ⎼ but he’s never felt quite like prey until now. 

“Ready, captain?” The title has never felt more degrading. Felix’s raised brow only heightens the effect. 

“Yes.” 

Felix wraps his lube-slick hand around Chan’s cock. Chan, to no one’s surprise, was already half-hard so it takes Felix very little time to work him up the rest of the way. Chan’s hands flex around the slats of the headboard as he tries to keep still. He isn’t unaccustomed to bondage, but usually he’s actually bound. Him physically holding himself back is a less common request. 

His orgasm almost seems to sneak up on him. Felix brings his other hand up to toy with Chan’s nipples and almost before he knows it, he’s fighting not to buck upwards. 

He was expecting the denial ⎼ it’s the whole point of the scene, after all ⎼ but that doesn’t stop the whine from leaving his mouth as Felix’s hands leave his body. 

“Quiet down, captain.” The smugness is evident in his voice. Chan’s cock twitches at the title and it only serves to widen Felix’s grin. 

The second time, Chan fights to keep quiet. Felix doesn’t allow him to hold his breath, placing a warning hand on his cheek when he notices it happening. The threat is unspoken, but it doesn’t need to be verbalized for Chan to recognize it. He breathes steadily, focusing on the sensations rather than his reactions to them like he’s been working on. 

He’s so focused on what Felix is doing that the sudden lack of sensation takes him completely off-guard again. This time, however, he manages to stay relatively quiet. 

Felix makes a soft sound of disappointment at the choked whine Chan lets out, but doesn’t comment further. That’s a relief. 

It takes longer this time for Felix to touch him again, and it’s another shock to Chan’s system. He grips the base of Chan’s cock, then opens his mouth and swallows him down. 

Chan nearly chokes on his spit as he tries not to cry out, arms tensing and dragging his body a full inch or two up the bed. Felix pulls off. 

“Careful,” he warns. Chan doesn’t have a chance to respond before he’s dipping his head back down, licking a stripe up the length of his cock. 

Chan’s breathing unevenly and he’s halfway worried that their headboard won’t make it through the scene. They’ve been meaning to get a metal-frame bed anyway, so it wouldn’t be the end of the world, but splinters are even less fun when they’re also a cockblock. 

Felix licks over Chan’s tip, taking him into his mouth again. He doesn’t go as deep this time, instead focusing on working his tongue over the underside and driving Chan insane. 

He pulls off again before Chan is close, but keeps working him over with a too-loose fist for another thirty seconds. 

Chan doesn’t make a single noise this time, and the preventative clenching of his abs doesn’t even warrant a look. 

“You’re doing really well so far,” Felix says. The relief doesn’t last long, though, because the loose grip is suddenly back around Chan’s cock and he’s dragged slowly, tortuously to the edge again. 

It takes almost no time, but simultaneously an eternity passes. 

“How does that feel, captain?” Felix asks, releasing his cock. Chan’s abs tense gorgeously, fighting his natural instinct to buck up. 

“Feels good,” he chokes out. Felix smiles, catlike, satisfied. 

“Glad to hear it.” And that, hearing Felix’s approval, makes every second of agony worthwhile. Chan would suffer an eternity of hell to know Felix was happy. “Can you do one more for me?” 

This pulls Chan back into himself. He takes quick stock of his body and his mind, but it’s still a thrilling sort of impatient-pain rather than the sharp discomfort of a drop. 

“Yes.” 

“Thank you, captain.” 

And the hand is back around his cock and the agony begins anew. 

This time when Felix pulls away, Chan can’t help bucking up, broken voice and weeping cock crying out for relief. Felix is quick to soothe, lips pressing against Chan’s and hands stroking his torso. 

Chan feels tears spring to his eyes but he doesn’t want to cry. He feels good, he knows he likes this, he knows he’ll feel even better soon, so why is his throat tight?

“Lix … please …” His voice cracks. 

“I’ve got you, captain.” 

Felix drapes Chan’s cock in soft fingers once again. He keeps one hand on Chan’s hip, holding him against the bed. The extra pressure just brings Chan to the edge faster, a physical reminder of Felix’s control over him. It feels like only moments before Chan is arching up, crying out a warning. 

“It’s okay, love, go ahead,” Felix reassures. Chan manages to blink at him gratefully before his orgasm hits and his eyes roll back. 

Felix works him through it, other hand moving from his hip up to toy with his sensitive nipples. He keeps his hand pumping at the same pace, flirting with the idea of overstimulation before he releases Chan’s cock. It flops back onto his stomach and Chan’s abdomen jumps again. 

“Thank you,” Chan whimpers as soon as his breath returns. He releases the headboard and flexes his hands. 

“You’re welcome, captain,” Felix responds flippantly. “I’m going to grab a washcloth but I’ll be right back. Are you okay if I leave the room for about forty-five seconds?” 

“Yeah.” Chan nods weakly. 

“Thank you, love.” 

Chan closes his eyes as Felix turns the camera off and leaves the room, focusing instead on relaxing all the muscles he just had tensed. He physically stretches his hands out but everything else he knows will improve with a nap and a warm bath, both of which are imminent. 

“I’m going to wipe you down.” Chan startles. “Sorry, sorry, should’ve announced my presence at the door.” 

The warm kisses Chan gets as Felix wipes him down serve only to help him melt into the bed. The washcloth is borderline hot, leaving little water trails across his torso, dripping down onto the towel below him. Felix takes another towel and pats him dry

“I need you to get up for just a second, babe. Let’s get you under the sheets, yeah?” Chan complies sleepily, following Felix’s lead with his eyes still mostly shut. The towel disappears from under him and the sheet is draped over his chest. “Thank you.” 

Chan hums, reaching out and trapping Felix’s hand, tugging him down for more kisses. Felix indulges him for a few moments, keeping the kiss relatively chaste aside from gently taking Chan’s lower lip between his teeth. 

“Hang on, I’ve gotta put the washcloth away. I’ll be right back.” 

Chan opens his eyes enough to watch Felix. He drops both towels in the laundry basket on the way out and Chan watches him barely pass the doorframe before tossing the washcloth. It makes an audible  _ thud _ as it hits their shower wall, but Felix is grinning like the cat who got the cream when he turns around so he evidently hit whatever he was aiming at. 

He pulls his clothes off and tosses them in the basket as well before settling in next to Chan, tucking himself under his chin. 

“Thank you,” Chan murmurs against his hair. He receives a kiss to the collarbone before they both drift off. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt/cc: sevngsvng [NSFW - minors (under 18) do not interact]


End file.
